Goku discovers the internet
by mini buu
Summary: Goku just got his first computer and he’s asking Vegeta to help him out. What will he do when he visits the official Dragon Ball Z website, and oh, what's this.... Fan Fiction . net? ! oneshot


hey this just is a little something i came up with late a night. it might not be 100 clear because well... not everyone's brain functions properly at midnight...

as much as i appreciate your kind reviews, and as much as i would like to continue with this futher... i really don't have any ideas...

sorry :)

* * *

GOKU DISCOVERS THE INTERNET. 

Goku just got his first computer and he's asking Vegeta to help him out.

"Goku!" Chi Chi said. "I want you to get the computer running as soon as possible. My little Gohan needs to study with it."

"But Chi Chi! I don't think I've ever touched a computer, yet alone program one!" Goku complained.

"Just do it!! Or I won't be making dinner tonight" Chi Chi said. "I'll be back in an hour… and it better be done" Chi Chi walked out of the house.

"Aw man. I can't do this…." Goku sighed. Suddenly a brilliant idea came through his head.

"I know! I'll ask Vegeta to help me out! He must know tons about computers, I mean, Capsule Corp is full of them" Goku got up to pick up the phone but then stopped.

"Oh wait a minute… If I tell him what's up, he'll never help me… oh I got it! I know exactly what to say." Goku said to himself. He then proceeded to dial Vegeta's phone number. When Vegeta finally got to the phone Goku said the following :

"Hey Vegeta, want to come over?"

"Um, let me think, NO!, I'd rather not!"

"Aw cmon! I got some new moves I want to try out on you. They're really tough!"

"Oh, so you've been training Kakarrot?"

"Oh yeah, Big time."

"Hmmm, good, I'll be right there. But I'd watch out Kakarrot. This time I will beat you."

'Yes! This is going perfectly as planned!' Goku thought to himself. Vegeta immediately hung up before Goku could say good bye, or anything.

Minutes later Vegeta arrived in Goku's front yard.

"Come out Kakarrot! FIGHT ME" Vegeta said.

"Oh hey, actually, Vegeta, I need your help with something first…."

"What is it… clown"

"Well, you see, Chi Chi bought this new computer for Gohan and she asked me to set everything up…"

Vegeta was starting to look a little impatient.

"… And well, I wondering if you could help me out."

"What?!" Vegeta said "Forget it!"

"Aw man! But Vegeta! If I don't get this computer ready Chi Chi won't cook for me!" Goku pouted.

"I said it before Kakarrot, I'm not wasting my time here." He then started to walk away.

"Vegeta! Please. Don't leave! I'll show how to turn Super Saiyan 3!!"

Vegeta stopped. "Get your woman to cook me a meal as well, and you got a deal."

"Alright!" Goku sounded excited.

They walked to the room in the house where the new computer was placed. Goku sat down on the chair and Vegeta pulled one up next to him.

"okay, so while I was waiting for you, I managed to find out how to turn the computer on" Goku sounded proud.

"I tell you Kakarrot. You're a genius" Vegeta said

"Thanks!" Goku said still sounding proud.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

Vegeta ignored Goku while they were both looking at the screen.

"Okay this is easy, click manual start up" Vegeta said

"Okay, okay, I think I got it" Goku said

"Now press enter"

"Ok"

"Press enter"

"Alright"

"Enter again"

"did it."

"Press enter"

"Good."

"Okay you're finished" Said Vegeta "Now let's train"

"Wow, so that was it?"

"Yes, now let's go!"

"Hmmm, not so fast Vegeta! Chi Chi said something about the internet…"

"Okay what about it." Vegeta asked pissed off.

"Um well Vegeta, what's the internet?"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"

"I kid you not!"

"Okay. The internet is a place you go to, where you can find information and practically any subject"

"Wow, ANYTHING?"

"Pratically."

"Wow, show me!"

"Geez… Click the 'E' thing on the screen"

"E?"

"yes! Internet Explorer"

Goku did so, his eys grew with confusion when he saw the headline that came up of the screen.

'GOO- GLE' he read

"There you go kakarrot, see that box, type ANYTHING you want."

"Aw man, theres so many things to choose from, but I don't know what to type!" Goku said pondering.

"hmm you think there's anything about me?" Goku asked.

"Like anyone would waste their time making a website about you!" Vegeta laughed.

"Hmm… I don't know anyone who would, but let's give it a go." Goku proceeded to type G-O-K-U in the search box. He clicked the "search" button. They we're brought to a new page with a lot of text on it. Goku tried to read the first line. "Goku wonder what that is" Goku said.

"Wow someone has the same name as you Kakarrot. What kind of doofus name's someone 'GOKU' I mean really?"

Goku felt like saying 'Well vegeta is not any better' but he decided not to, just to keep on Vegeta's good side. For now.

"Well what are you waiting for? Click the damn link" Vegeta scowled.

"Ok ok, I'm trying to figure out how!"

"Moron!"

When Goku clicked it he thought he was looking at a mirror. But that wasn't the case! He was looking a picture of himself! But how.

"Hey… what's going on…" Goku said.

"What now Kakarrot?" Vegeta said

"Theres stuff about me…. Hey there's a picture of you too."

"WHAT,?! READ IT OUT"

"But Vegeta, you know I can't read."

"Urg, move aside" Vegeta started to read what the text said 'Goku is the hero of Dragon Ball Z, the most powerful warrior on Earth' blah blah blah "What a load of junk, what does mine say?"

'Vegeta is a powerful Saiyan Prince…' He stopped to say "Well damn right, someone got their facts straight. Then he continued. 'Though physically small, Vegeta can power up to unbelievable levels…'

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Vegeta said. "ARE THEY CALLING ME SMALL?! Those ASSHOLES"

Goku chuckled a bit. "Well you know, Veg-" But Goku was interrupted.

"Just shut up, Just, Just Shut up Kakarrot!"

They clicked some other links on the page. It was really weird. "Looks like someone's been spying on us…" Vegeta said

"Who…" asked Goku.

"Shut up, if I knew I would tell you."

"Okay this is getting creepy, I'm going back" Said Goku.

Vegeta saw Goku's difficulty when trying to go to the previous pages. "Click the 'back' button… idiot"

They returned to the Google search results. "Hey, what's W-I-K-I-P-E-D-I-A?" Asked Goku

"Click it."

"Okay…" When the page opened there was another picture of Goku and A LOT of text.

"Oh forget this, I've never seen so many words in my life!" Goku said while he pressed the back button again.

"Hey Kakarrot, click the one that says '_Fan __Fiction .__net__' " _Vegeta said

"sure… aw man more text…" Goku said scrolling up and down the page. "What are they anyway?"

"Hmm they look to me like stories…" Vegeta said "Click on one"

"Ummm okay, oh this one has my name on it." Goku said. "Aw but Vegeta, I don't understand half the things written in here"

"Fine then I'll just read it." Vegeta's eyes wondered the page. Heraised an eyebrow then started laughing.

"What?" said Goku intrigued.

"Oh nothing kakarrot! Just that, someone really knows about you and your woman" he continued to laugh…

Goku was entirely confused. They passed by some other stories and Vegeta had a great kick out of them. Unfortunately, or should I say FORTUNATELY for Goku, he couldn'y understand/read any of them.

"Hey look this one has your name too Vegeta" Goku said just before he clicked another story.

Goku tried to read the big head line on top of the story; "WAR..NING… YAOI…" He read.

Vegeta's face went blue. "I wonder what that means…" Said Goku. And then, he noticed Vegeta's anger…

"Do you know what it means?" Goku asked. Vegeta didn't reply right away… after a few seconds he managed to say while gritting his teeth…

"Those motherfuckers…"


End file.
